


Steamfleet

by groovymutation



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Steampunk, multiple characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovymutation/pseuds/groovymutation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before space exploration there was a smaller adventure to take on; to go around the world in eighty days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamfleet

The airship Enterprise was tethered to the ground beneath a makeshift stage lined with various men and women retaining various different ranks. 

A thin man with a shock of ginger hair stood at the very end of the line in an oily white shirt rolled up to the elbows with a red cravat hung crooked around his neck. A crimson waistcoat that was only slightly dirtied in comparison to his shirt hung open over the top and pinned to the right breast of the jacket was the Steamfleet insignia, boasting two golden lines beneath it to signify he held the rank of Commander.

Beside him stood a younger crewman with a head of dirty blonde curls held back from his face by a set of brass goggles with glass bottle green lenses. His blue eyes focussed forwards as he stood up straight, a golden waistcoat pinned with the Steamfleet insignia but no rank, over a clean and tidy white shirt. Clipped to the right side of the leather belt encircling his waist was a compass in a worn leather case and to the left was a collapsible brass telescope. 

Next in line stood a tall, thin man with perfectly parted black hair and dark brown eyes. Much like the kid beside him, he was dressed in a neat golden waistcoat with a crisp white shirt, but a silk white scarf encircled his neck and well worn fingerless leather gloves clad his hands. Across his chest a thick strap was held in place by a large, intricate brass buckle and connected to the strap was a shining brass tube containing maps.

Alongside him stood a quintet of men and women dressed in a striking cobalt blue, one of them better dressed than the rest. With pale skin and pointed ears, the better dressed on had rounded glasses covering his dark eyes with two magnifying lenses flicked up on the right hand side. A white shirt with a ruffle down the middle clad his top half along with a royal blue frock coat, embroidered with two solid golden lines on each cuff to signify his rank as Commander if people had failed to notice the Steamfleet insignia gleaming upon the right side of his chest.

Another man stood within the quintet with tanned skin and dark brown eyes. A plain shirt covered his top half before a royal blue military styled jacket buttoned over it, cropped in the front with tails in the back. His Steamfleet insignia boasted one full line and one broken; Lieutenant Commander. A belt circled his waist holding scissors and scalpels and several small vials of various different colours, and upon his feet like the rest of the men, was a pair of sturdy almost knee high boots adorned with brass buckles and clasps. 

Two women stood before either of the men dressed entirely the same save for one wearing an eye patch. Both worse shirts with three quarter sleeves and ruffled cuffs while their leather under corsets were the same brilliant blue as the men's jackets who stood behind them if not slightly cracked and aged. One of the women held two books in her grasp; one on botany, the other on alchemy while the woman by her side with the eye patch held several empty vials and tubes within her belt along with similar tools to the Lieutenant Commander; both insignias pinned to their chests showed one solid golden line beneath the Steamfleet insignia, they were Lieutenants.

After what felt like a lifetime of standing there, a young looking man with a head of short, dirty blonde hair strode confidently onto the wooden stage before the crowd, his thick soled boots clomping along the stage as he stepped up to a make shift podium. A yellow frock coat billowed out behind him as it caught the breeze, showing off a golden waistcoat that matched the two men behind him as well as a quick glance at the newly invented phaser weapon partially hidden in the belt around his waist. Within his messy hair sat a pair of brass goggles with yellow lenses to match the rest of his ensemble and as he addressed the crowd, his Steamfleet insignia gleamed proudly upon his chest; three solid lines; Captain. 

"I am James T. Kirk. The Airship Enterprise is the newest and fastest airship in her majesties fleet," he spoke openly and boldly. "Myself, the Captain, Mr. Scott the engineer, Mr. Chekov the navigator, Mr. Sulu the pilot, Mr. Spock my first in command, Doctor McCoy the obvious doctor aboard and Miss Ward and Miss May, my two beautiful researchers will be taking her on her first maiden voyage, a feat that has never been attempted before."

A wide grin stretched across his lips as the on looking crowd seemed to lean forward in anticipation as he paused to take a breath. 

"In eighty days," his bright blue gaze followed the shape of the crowd. "We will circle the world."


End file.
